A Rosalie Story: Finding The Self
by Amaya Hirana
Summary: This is around the in-between stages of Twilight and New Moon. Rosalie is frustrated with the knowledge that Bella would throw away a life Rosalie would give everything to possess. She runs away and the Volturi pursue. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. I do however own this plot and any characters created that are not part of Stephanie Meyer's creations. I do hope you enjoy and please rate, review, and subscribe to see more of it. I am planning on seeing this story through for now. **

**Ch. 1**

Everyone thought I was jealous. Everyone though I didn't care. And yet I knew from the day Bella set foot in our home that she had to much to lose. She was too much like me. Young, she had a world at her feet. Mortal, she could have what I never could. And she was loved something that I wonder about. And yet, no one listens to me. My darkness could not dissipate. I knew that in the end it didn't matter. She was too stubborn, too rash. And in her I secretly began to find myself. I secretly began to wonder that things could be different somehow.

Emmet placed his arm around my waist. And for once I barely felt it. He leaned in to kiss me and I felt cold. Bella and Edward stood near by. Their laughing banter had brought the family together in the kitchen. And yet, it was as if I was deaf. The images were there, dancing before my eyes. And I could only notice them. Bella leaned into Edward and he kissed the top of her head, his golden eyes briefly meeting mine. Esme leaned into Carlisle happily and Alice separated herself briefly from Jasper's arms to reach for that of Bella.

"It's almost as if we're sisters already."

It was easy banter for Alice. It was always easy for Alice. She didn't have to think about such things. She was content and at peace with her surroundings as she embraced the human. And merely seeing Bella again after the short break from her presence as she briefly visited her mother the previous month was enough to make me wish for everything she was. With a sigh I realized perhaps in some way they were right. When Edward would get mad at me he would state something that still floundered through my mind now.

_It's like you don't belong to this family. _And perhaps I didn't. Who was I really? I was everything I loathed. I briefly felt Emmet run his hand over my hair gently, and then I couldn't take it. As he tried to pull me closer to him I snapped away. The shock on his face was inevitable. And he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Esme's voice called through my blindness.

I didn't answer. How could I? Was it not enough the human was still coming here, giving her life away. And yet I couldn't change anything. I was immortal. I was cold. And I certainly couldn't have the white fence and the 2.2 kids. I couldn't have the so called lover's dream of innocence. I wasn't innocent. My killing record was small, warranted. But, I could never be what meant the most to me. I stared at them when I realized that everyone had stopped. Carlisle had started to walk from the other end of the room towards me. Who did they think I was?

I stared at Bella darkly. Perhaps she would someday understand. Her child-like eyes gazed at me almost in horror. That's right human. Be afraid of the big, bad Rosalie. If you were lucky maybe mean Rosalie would spare you, kill you herself. That would certainly solve some problems.

"I think the human needs to leave. Now."

"Bella is family now Rosalie." Carlisle stared at me, his pause in his walking enough time for me to react.

"She could never be family, Carlisle."

"Just…" Edward's tone towards Bella was enough. I wanted to show them the error of their own ways. Even if it meant they would hate me.

"She's not a vampire, or has that escaped you? She's human. The human needs to go back from where she came from and stay there! She doesn't belong here. She doesn't belong with us!"

I was so mad and frustrated I was shaking. The rest of the family stared at me as if I was mad. I shook my head and stormed off for my room. At least I wouldn't have to stare at her. I wouldn't have to stare at the epitome of what I wanted most. As the door slammed shut behind me I stared blankly around the room, if only for a moment. I knew what would happen. Nobody had to tell me this would end just the way Bella wanted it too. And somehow I knew I couldn't stick around and watch it happen. I didn't know what I was going to do, or where I would go. But, I knew it wouldn't be here. I knew I wouldn't stay here.

I jerked out a suitcase from the closet and rammed clothes and other necessities inside. It made me fell better to be doing something, anything but watch this girl end up like me. I zipped up the suitcase and grabbed my purse, slinging it over my shoulder with my free hand. I swung the door open and froze.

Emmet was standing there. His expression was rather confused. I knew I shouldn't take my anger out on him. What had he done to deserve me for a wife anyway? He reached his hand out towards me and grabbed hold of my arm. It was a gesture I might have responded too in the past. Now I knew I had to give him his way out, his true freedom.

"Rose, what's going on? You can tell me anything, you do know that."

His eyes were so remorseful, so sad almost. He tried to pull me closer and succeeded in pulling me into an embrace. I knew that it would be the last time I'd see him. I couldn't allow him to suffer, even as I was. It just wasn't Emmet's way to suffer.

"I'm leaving Emmet."

He paused. He spun me around and looked at me for a moment. He must have started to figure it out already. Emmet shook his head and smiled gently. His hand caressed my arm softly in small circles making me wish for another way.

"Okay. Let me get packed and we can tell Carlisle and Esme. We can go on vacation for a bit. Maybe visit the Denali's?

"Emmet, you aren't coming."

"Rose?"

I yanked free from his arms and ran down the stairs. I barely heard him calling me as I ran for the garage. Throwing my suitcase in the back I started the car in time to notice Carlisle and Emmet coming towards me. Without hesitation I whipped the car out of the lot and sped down the road. As the wind whipped through the open windows of the convertible, the hood left down, I snapped the radio on to some rock station. I knew they wouldn't pursue. They assumed I would come back. Maybe after a year or so when I didn't they'd start getting worried enough to follow the tracks. But, by then I'd be too far gone.

The road seemed to stretch endlessly ahead as I raced for the closest airport. When your rich there is no limitation. That was the one bright thing in my life. And who knows what lay on the other side of those vast skies or where my road may lead me.


End file.
